Maybe A Fry Is Acceptable
by TweekyOs
Summary: The teens in South Park are nothing but trouble nowadays as mobs and mafias populate the town. As they split up into different gangs, there's nothing but heartbreak, violence, backstabbing, and somehow romance.


**_A/N: Hi everyone! I'm TweekyOs and this is my first fic ever:) I tried something different than just one of the regular South Park fan fictions out there and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did while writing it! Please note that I tried my hardest to have this fic actually have the same rules and what not to the mafia, but this is my own fic and my own imagination, so not everything is completely accurate so don't comment saying "This is wrong!" or something :P Anyway, enough talking. Hope you enjoy the prologue to Maybe A Fry Is Acceptable and make sure to leave a review and comment! (Btw I will alternate between the names mafia and mobs but they basically mean the same thing)_**

 _ **Prologue/**_

As fourth graders, the children that attended South Park Elementary didn't expect that multiple gangs and mafias would take over the town so quickly. In fact, why would they ever? Despite its multiple quirks and crazy, out of the box situations that occurred on a daily basis, the small isolated town of South Park had nothing special about it and it definitely didn't replace New York, a place where most mafias were located. There were small shops and businesses, and it was a mountain town for crying out loud.

However, there was a catch to this place. Once you came, you never left. This is partly the reason why so many mafias came and never left the town, mostly because it seemed too difficult for them to do so. What was worth hanging around for when there was absolutely nothing to hang on to? This crossed the minds of the children as the groups started to show up, one at a time.

One group was called the Vaxils. You could distinguish them from regular residents due to their tattoos and piercings that covered their bodies from head to toe. They were often known for their fighting and manipulation against residents who didn't partake in the mafia. They served as allies to the Loxxes and traded with them. After them, 4 other groups had followed. Their symbol was a skull.

The second group was the Maverins, (Mavs for short). Their gang had a red tattoo of fire on either their backs (males) or their necks (women) to symbolize their loyalty to the mafia. However, they weren't as noticeable among other people. They fought with the Vaxils often or traded with their ally, the Baskuses.

Next came the Baskuses. They mostly did trades among the Maverins, their ally, and fought with their main target which are the Loxxes, a gang who tended to start trouble with the group the most. The Baskuses symbol was a black crow.

After the Baskuses came the Caverns. They were a very sneaky group that you wouldn't be able to identify because they wore clothes that blended in with regular residents of the town. They traded secretly with multiple mafias around other areas and didn't form any alliances in South Park. The other mafias tended to stray away from the Caverns, mostly because they were too scared to find out what they were capable of. Their symbol was a lightning bolt.

The last group was called the Loxxes. Their group was the most troublesome, causing havoc with all the mafias, mostly the Baskuses, except the Vaxils, who they formed a strong alliance with. Their members are strong, but very close-minded when it came to working together. Therefore their group was the most scattered, but very strong once it came to battle. Their symbol was a knife.

After the mafia groups made it clear that they weren't leaving anytime soon, some people of the town decided to branch off into their respective groups. These, of course, included the students' families, such as the Marsh's, Broflovski's, Cartman's and McCormick's. The once united town soon split up into 5 groups making the town a living hell. Residents who decided to not join any of the mafias were often in danger and were used as hostages or involved in acts of violence. Friendships and families were destroyed as time wore on, and things weren't getting any better. South Park reeked of nothing but destruction in less than a year after the mafia's joined, and there was nothing the poor fourth graders could do about it.


End file.
